


They're Penises

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong gets a text ...
Relationships: Implied OT5 - Relationship





	They're Penises

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Jaejoong is just about to relax and snuggle against Yoochun's side when his phone vibrates. He thinks of ignoring the text message. He's exhausted and just returned from Japan. He's sure he can still smell airport on him, but Yoochun says he smells just fine.

Grumbling, he pulls out his phone, and smiles. A text from Yunho always makes him smile.

 **Leader-pet** : _why are there penises drawn on your stomach ..._

 **Jaejoong-hyung** : _it's a candle and a rose_

 **Leader-pet** : _it's a penis. 2 of them  
chamgmin says there are actually 3_

 **Jaejoong-hyung** : _Changmin has a dirty mind.  
They are roses and a candle holder._

 **Leader-pet** : _Changmin learned it from you, and is that what the tattoo artist told you?_  
I bet he's a fan.  
I bet he's bragging at everyone that he got to draw penises on Kim Jaejoong's stomach.

 **Jaejoong-hyung** : _Fuck off. It's a rose and a candle._

"What are you huffing about?" Yoochun asks.

Jaejoong pouts and says, "They aren't penises."

Yoochun bursts out laughing. "Yes, they are."

"You don't even know--"

"I don't need to know. They are penises. The guy drew penises on your body."

"It's a rose and a candle!"

Yoochun chuckles. "Okay, okay. They're rose and candle-shaped dildos."

"Aish! They are not penises!"

"They're penises!" Junsu shouts from the kitchen.

"Did you all forget what a penis looks like?" Jaejoong demanded. "Do you want me to strip and show you?"

Yoochun leers at him. "I won't ever say no to that."

"And we'll take pictures," Junsu says, flopping next to Jaejoong on the couch. His arms wrap around his waist, hands dipping into the front of Jaejoong's sweatpants. "Make sure we show the maknae and a leader what a real penis looks like."


End file.
